Golden leaves and pain
by imaginariamente
Summary: Unexpected tragic events turn a relaxed duty trip into a life-depending odisea for certain elf and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"_Estel…saes…I can take it…no more.. I have not..the …strength." _

_Those were absolutely not the words Aragorn wanted to hear, words that would have never left his elven friend´s mouth if he wasn´t in his actual condition. A cold and chilled sensation run from Aragorn´s toes up to the back of his head, and an unpleasant urge to vomit hit the entrance of his empty stomach._

"_You have to… Legolas look at me!, mellon-in, You have to resist this! ", Aragorn panicked as the unfocused blue eyes rolled and white orbs took their place. The fair elf has lost consciousness one more time, beaten by the intense pain._

XX- - - - - - - - - -XX- - - - - - - - - -XX- - - - - - - - - -XX

The day was perfect. It was one of those days in which the breeze turns warm and embraces you, producing an intense desire of closing your eyes to feel it smoother if possible. The rays of the sun filtered through a long line of tall trees dressed with leaves that, abandoning their usual green features, were becoming ocher and gold.

Big and amazed blue eyes couldn´t let such a scenario pass unnoticed. They absorbed every little detail, and stored them in their owner´s sensible and hungry heart.

A few feet behind in the row, an elegant sorrel horse made his way sailing in a sea of golden leaves. Its master, wearing a relaxed expression, couldn´t suppress a yawn. As soon as he closed his mouth, a sudden small bump hit the back of his head, followed by giggles and whispered words.

"_Stop that!"_ Turning in his mount for at least the tenth time in the day, Aragorn addressed the angriest face he could think of to his twin elven brothers.

Riding side by side, Elladan and Elrohir mocked his human brother, while with his hands extended to the sides collected the nuts they were using as snack and projectiles.

"_Get used to it or ride faster"_ Elrohir threateningly said, while his twin was very busy trying to peel a nut, but not enough to be able to conclude his brother´s joke with a loud laugh.

Its loudness made the birds fly away, and the silence left behind was absolute. Only the hoof beats of the four horses was left to hear. One in particular was going faster, and soon joined the white mare and his rider.

"_Why do they have to ride always behind me?"_ The human words removed his friend from his magic and pleasant state.

"_They like it"_ Legolas answered, being totally oblivious to the particular situation, but knowing very well that his friend has been victim of the terrible jokers sons of Elrond, once again.

"_They like it? They live for it!"_ With this last sentence, he finally let out the smile he though he didn´t have a moment before. Looking at his elven lifelong friend, he saw the same smile reflected in his fair face.

They were returning after successfully concluding a not very enthusiastic duty Lord Elrond had entrusted his sons. They have had to go and find out what a group of men was doing camping near the base of the Misty Mountains. A patrol guarding the edges of Rivendell had spotted them and immediately informed the situation. As Legolas was spending a few weeks with the royal family after having delivered a message from his father, there was no need to invite him to join the brothers, it was implied that his always welcome presence would be part of the team.

It had been a three days journey until they spotted the group. At first sight, it was kind of obvious that they weren´t planning on staying there too long. Improvised tents tried to protect kids from the sun, while they played with wooden made toys. Women of different ages where gathered together forming a circle, laughing and preparing an exquisite meal, judging by Elladan´s extraordinary sense of smell.

"_They look nothing dangerous, Estel. Couldn´t the guarding patrol have questioned them by themselves? We could have avoided this long trip and go fishing or hunting instead". _

"_They have orders Legolas, they just follow the procedure"_, Aragorn had answered knowing what the elf would say next.

"_In Mirkwood, the guards and warriors are allowed to question anyone that threatens to…"._ The blond couldn't finish his statement.

"_I know that, Legolas". _The ranger cut his friend off, exploiting the fact that three men were moving towards them to welcome.

The rest of the day has been very pleasant. They were invited to share a succulent meal, to which the twins specially made a great compliance. After eating and learning that those families where just passing by while heading to a northern population where they expected to find a more tempting future, the four friends prepared to depart.

It was obvious that those human kids had never seen an elf before in their short existence. Aragorn have found a little boy´s statement to be particularly very amusing_: "Look mommy! That man has long blond hair just like aunty Marie!."_ Those words spoken whit a shrill voice of child were indeed funny, but nothing as amusing as the look Legolas gave the ranger, first expecting the ranger haven´t heard it, and when he realized he certainly had, silently pleading him not to tell Ellladan and Elrohir. It would be his end. Aragorn couldn´t help turning his mouth into a huge smile, at the same time he saw Legolas turn away heading for his mare, demonstrating he had had enough.

That is the reason Legolas was first in the row while heading back to Rivendell. Aragorn sympathetically hold his distance, giving his friend time to calm down. By the time the ranger reached him after being attacked by two high level spirited elves, Legolas had already filled his heart with the nature wonders, and forgotten about the distressful moment.

"_We can still go fishing and hunting. You have a few days with us after we arrive, don´t you?"_ The human said after realizing the ice has been broken.

"_Yes, if we arrive to Rivendell in three days, I will have four left until having to head home. We could go near the stream of the north. I love that place. Besides, it´s perfect for hunting too." _

Aragorn nodded his head. The Mirkwood prince favorite place was one of the most beautiful places in the region. Having made that arrange, the four friends urged the pace of their horses, while their eyes searched for a nice place to make camp for the night.

This region was very secure. Almost none orc or evil creature hang around nearby. The only men left behind were already travelling north, away from them, and having proved to be good people. So if everything went as expected, they will be arriving home in three days.

The only thing the man or elves didn´t consider was that trouble doesn´t necessary have to be related to orcs or people. Just knowing who they are and the magnetism they have to find problems, would have been enough to make them consider a wider range of possibilities.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much to those who reviewed! Yes, English is not my first language so, sorry for the mistakes. :)**

Chapter Two:

Laugher woke Aragorn from his peaceful sleep. He opened one eye first. It wasn´t clear yet. _"Why do they have to wake up so early, this is the best hour to sleep", _the ranger muttered to himself, closing his eye and drawing a big yawn. He rubbed his face with both hands and turned his body facing the elves.

Legolas and Elrohir were readying the horses, while Elladan was throwing tea leaves to a pot with boiling water. "So they intend an early and quick departure", Aragorn thought at the same time he got up and started walking to where the elder twin brother was.

They have encountered a nice place to make camp. It was a small clear between the first rocks of the mountain they should pass through today. It was covered with smooth grass, and a few shrubs were scattered here and there. Legolas keen eyes had spotted it first, receiving the immediate others approval. It was a perfect place to let the horses pasture as they wish, and at the same time offered nice shelter to start a fire, cook the rabbit given to them by the men as a gift for allowing them to travel trough this lands, and sleep peacefully.

"_It was time for you to realize you had to get up"_, Elladan said, with half mouth turned into a smile he couldn´t hide.

"_Really? If I don´t remember wrong, we accorded to depart at dawn, and this is not even close to dawn!". _The man seated himself next to his brother by the bonfire, after having grabbed his cup, which was full of the tea leaves infusion a second later.

"_It is dawn for us, can´t you hear the birds singing? I would say we´re late already", _Legolas cheerfully spotted out as he sat in front of them, extending the brothers a hand full of lembas.

"_Come on you both! It´s about three in the morning! Birds are still full sleep; I may not have your developed ears but you can´t fool me". _Aragorn concluded the sentence lowering his head to hide the smile he couldn´t avoid. Heloved antagonizing and arguing playfully with his brothers and best friend.

"_Unbelievable, already complaining?" _Elrohir sarcastic voice was heard before he quickly stole a lembas from Legolas´s hand and seated beside him, giving Aragorn a mocking smile. _"Horses are ready", _he then added.

"_No, seriously, we have to get through the mountain´s path today. It takes about fourteen hours at least, and it´s always better to descend with daylight." _Legolas brought logic to the conversation they were having.

"_Yes, I agree. After all, this is the best decision". _The human took the last sip of his tea and emptied the remaining contents of the pot in the fire, immediately extinguishing it. He then stood up and stretched his legs. _"A full day on horseback. Nice". _He let out his though to be heard, while the other three also got up and started heading to where the horses where.

"_It is more bearable when you have company"._ Elrohir stated out, smirking.

"_Ougrhhh please, don´t ride behind me!",_ Aragorn implored desolately, with such a tone of misery that made Legolas laugh out loud and Elladan rub one hand against the other, with an evil grin on his face.

The mountain the four friends were about to travel through was 9.600 feet in its higher peak. The scenario it offered was a delight for the sight. Green foliage predominated against nude argillaceous rocks that made his existence noticeable from time to time. The ascent was gradual and, by the left side of the mountain, a narrow road made itself visible before disappearing somewhere among the trees. It was wide enough to allow just a horse at a time.

"_I´ll go first then, if you don´t mind" _Legolas addressed the brothers _"So I won´t have to bear seeing your childish behavior and at the same time be able to admire the landscape without interruptions". _ With a wide grin, he mounted his grey mare and headed to the mountain path.

"_I guess you or me follow" _Elladan said, exchanging a look with his twin.

"_The one who gets on his horse first!"_ As soon as he ended saying that, Elrohir was already on Legolas heels, glancing back triumphantly.

The elder twin looked away from him and focused on the human. _"No hard feelings, Estel"._

"_We´ll see it",_ the ranger said, making a face that indicated he was considering different options of revenge.

The view, as they have predicted, was amazing. By the time the ascent begun, the sun was starting to rise. At the left, all kind of threes were able to be found. The most outstanding ones were tall poplars that had grown scattered at the base of the mountain. As autumn was making itself present, some of them where still fully green, but others were becoming yellow and also reddish from bottom to top. Most of them were already completely gold, making an excellent alliance with the waking sun rays.

In the outward journey they have crossed this place at noon. _"It´s incredible the way sunlight can make the same place look completely different". _Aragorn thought aloud. The others heard it, but choose to make their agreement implicit, and just keep contemplating the natural beauty.

The road only made itself wider in three sectors, strategically placed to allow travelers enough room to rest and stretch the legs during intervals of the journey. The land was clay and a bit wet because it was a rainy season, and although it hasn´t rained in a week, humidity persisted on staying. Just in case, the four friends were very aware of leading their horses as possible away from the loose edge.

"_And there it is, our first stop of the day waiting for us" _Legolas announced over his shoulder, four hours after they left the base. He had spotted out the not quite long gazer they will use to loosen up a little.

"_It was about time, I have a kind of numbness already"_ Aragorn said while shifting his weigh on the mount, to back up his words.

Elladan turned his face towards him for the hundredth time in the morning, always cautious to prevent any action from his human brother. _"And we could use some lembas too", _he added, not because he was hungry, but to try to dissimulate the too obvious distrust look he had just gave Aragorn, who was enjoying enormously the whole situation.

Arriving to destination, Legolas jumped down from his horse and stretched his back while spreading his arms.

"_Ahh, we are making great time! The sun has not reached the top of the sky yet" _His blue eyes then scanned the depth of the abyss.

"_It doesn´t seem so, because of the trees below, but we are quite high". _Elladan had approached Legolas´s side. He stood near his friend and contemplated the same view, leaning forward to see better.

"_Don´t do that!" _Legolas prevented, grabbing the elder twin´s sleeve and dragging him away from the edge. "_Your big head could make you lose your balance. Instead, use it to think about it"._ Grinning, the blond elf headed to join the other two, who were apparently busy discussing something. Elladan, after glancing one more time the cliff and concluding that a fall wouldn´t be an option, followed the Mirkwood Prince.

"_No Ro, we have to ascend yet about two thousand feet, and that´s where the other halt is, not before" _They heard Aragorn saying the younger twin.

"_I would swear, I mean, I am sure it´s not that far!" _Elrohir wouldn´t give up that easy.

"_See that, Legolas? I may have big head, but for sure not the hardest"._

Legolas laughter at Elladan´s words extracted the other two from their passionate debate.

"_Nevermind" _Aragorn said _"We will find out two thousand feet above"._

"_Or before" _Elrohir concluded, making himself comfortable in a rock strategically placed to be used as a bench. Aragorn rolled his eyes, and went to retrieve his canteen from the saddle. After taking a few sips, he inhaled deeply. _"We can refill our canteens in the creek that runs at the base of this mountain"._

"_And see if we can fish something and collect some fruit, all we have left is lembas". _Elladan broke a loaf in four and headed one for each other.

"_I could live with lembas for months" _

"_You could live just with air and trees chats, Legolas". _Aragorn retorted while stealing the food from the elf´s hand and running away.

"_Hey! Give me that! _

"_You want it? I trade it for your first place in the row. I´m tired of seeing elven backs, and also concerned about Elladan´s neck"_. The human didn´t lose the opportunity of having fun at his brother´s expense.

"_Places exchanged, then". _Legolas accepted, and caught the flying lembas piece that made its way to him as one of his arrows. Triumphantly, Aragorn smiled.

The four friends allowed their mounts to rest for a few more minutes while they chatted nonsense stuff in a distended mode. Elrohir got up from his stone-bench and started fastening his horse´s saddle. Looking to the road ahead, he noticed that, as it ascended, the land seemed to present non absorbed water in some places. The day they crossed this path, it was completely dry, so Elrohir concluded that a cloud may have decided to unload its cargo up here after they presence. Returning his eyes to the saddle, he made sure that all was secure in its place and with ease mounted his dark haired horse. He couldn´t suppress an odd feeling growing inside him, which made him worried despite not knowing why. The twin let Aragorn pass in front of him and noticed him trying to read his face.

"_What´s wrong Ro? Don't worry, I can´t do any prank being in front of you. But my revenge will come anyway sooner or later. You ok?"_

"_Yes, just we will have to be more careful on the road. The land seems not very stable" _The seriousness on Elrohir´s voice made the others look at each other and then at the mountain´s path. Indeed, some water furrows that descended from the wall of the mountain made its way through the road and then lost themselves down the cliff. Legolas felt the same not too pleasant sensation Elrohir had a moment before. His great facility to sense danger spoke to him in a shocking way, aloud and warningly.

"_Legolas! Are you coming?!"_

Elladan´s voice got him rid of the feeling, and he realized he was still standing at the side of his mare, while his friends were already ascending once again.

"_Yes" _He shouted back, mounted his faithful mare and returned to the road, trying to bridge the gap between him and his friends.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"_Legolas! Come on! You´ll spoil the good timing we´ve achieved!" _The truth is that Aragorn´s words reached his addressee because it has elven ears. Otherwise they wouldn´t, as a result of the considerable distance created between the three horses and the grey mare. It was not the mare´s fault, but her owner´s. Legolas eyes studied the ground. The traces left by Elrond´s sons were deeper in the mud as they advanced. The road was becoming heavy for the animals, whose hooves buried more and more at each step. The thick mud, just cut by occasional streams of water, wasn´t the reason of Legolas´s distress. The reason was that odd perception that screamed to him to be careful. As he raised his sight from the ground, he saw his three friends waiting for him. "_This feeling is nonsense", _the Prince though in a convincingly way. _"I should not concern the others because of an unsubstantiated feeling."_ He kicked his horse´s sides urging it to reach his friends location. As he approached them, he could see that the twin´s facial expressions showed amusement, but Aragorn´s, worry.

"_Is everything alright, mellon-in?" _

"_Of course, everything is fine_" Legolas smiled, glancing briefly into the ranger´s eyes to then focus on the sky ahead. _"I think the clouds that caused this wetness are still behind that peak over there, see how the sky gets darker?" _He indicated with his right index finger. Aragorn knew the elf said that as a strategy to get rid of the three pairs of questioning eyes.

Elladan and Elrohir immediately cast their eyes in the direction Legolas indicated. Aragorn turned his head, but as long as it allowed him to have a look at his friend. Thranduil´s son was sitting straight on the saddle. His feet hung loosely and without stiffness at each side of the animal, while his hands were placed casually on his thighs. His eyes were busy trying to find a place Elladan had pointed out. Aragorn cursed to himself. The elf was very good at hiding feelings, but this time he couldn´t fool him. He knew him too well. Something was bothering the Mirkwood Prince. Despite this, the man chose to say nothing, if there was danger around, Legolas would for sure tell them.

"_What do you think Estel?"_

"_What?" _Elrohir´s voice brought him back from his thoughts. Aragorn realized he had been lost on his mind and with a blank stare focused on nothing. When he heard his name, he shook his head and looked at the twin, but it was evident that the human had not heard a word of what has been said.

"_We were saying that we should continue now" _Elladan answered for his brother.

"_Yes, of course"_ The ranger tried to put the most normal voice tone, but still sounded silly. He then looked at Legolas, who was smiling delightfully.

"_Go on, then. You are the head of the line now" _Legolas gestured with his hand, indicating Aragorn to take his place, never abandoning the amused look.

Aragorn sighed and grumbled between teeth and reassumed the march. Elrohir followed him, not having before exchanged a mocked expression with Elladan, who positioned his horse in the third place of the row. Legolas couldn´t help but laugh. Having forgotten his fears for the moment, he spoke nice elvish words to his faithful mare and guided the animal to take his new placement at the end of the caravan.

The pace was slower than in the first stretch of the mountain road. Everyone eyes were focus constantly on the unsteady ground. At their left, the cliff was not abrupt; instead, it descended progressively and was covered by dense vegetation. Despite of this, it didn´t mean it wasn´t deep. Tree's branches began to dance in time with the mild blizzard that made itself present as the four travelers doubled a corner. It was about noon, and the sun gave way to grey clouds that stained the day of a somber tone.

As soon as they faced the new direction, Aragorn stopped his horse´s march, forcing the others to do the same. The road presented an upward slope of 50 degrees. It was the last ascent, of about half a mile long, until they could reach the halt area and be able to begin to descend. The ranger could feel the animal´s distress below him. It stood restlessly and apparently wasn´t at all convinced about going forward.

"_I think it would be better if we walk this length. The mud is already bothering the horses, I don´t want to push them". _

"_Ai, I agree. Besides, going slowly is more prudent. The ground is not that steady" _Elrohir seconded his human brother´s thought. As he looked back to his brother and friend, he could see that Elladan was already down, massaging his horse´s forehead and nose. The faithful animals were uneasy, as if the shadowed day brought their spirits down and doubts claimed their minds.

The twins shared a brief brotherly smile, and then Elrohir directed his gaze to where their blond Mirkwood friend was, still mounted. His long hair, braided as usual, was being gently moved around by the soft wind. His face was frowning while his narrowed eyes scanned the area and his ears tried to collect the tree´s wise warnings.

Knowing they had to continue, Legolas dismounted and, just as the others were doing, proceeded to check and adjust the equipment so it wouldn´t fell during the rough ascent. Each of them carried a bed roll with a blanket; a bag with lembas and various other provisions; a canteen with water, which was meant to be refilled several times during the journey; a coil of rope and of course, their usual weapons. Aragorn, in addition to all this and attending to his healer role, carried with great thoughtfulness a pack containing varied herbs, all of them able to provide healing properties; clean bandages and a little knife, needle and fine thread.

After being entirely sure everything will stay in its place, the human lifted his head to the awaiting road. It was about 5 foot wide maximum. Humidity was present everywhere, and at each step, mud covered their feet almost completely until it reached the ankles. Looking at the opposite side, he saw the three elfs, reins in hands, waiting for him to make the first move.

"_Ready?" _He asked redundantly. Three nods were all his answer. _"Let's start going, then"._ With that, he lifted his left leg and, pushing his body up, climbed the kind of step that was the beginning of the upward slope. The sorrel animal was taken by surprise and jerked at the time it started walking behind its master, extending his long neck and lowering his head at the same level of Aragorn´s guiding hand. Elrohir followed, walking in front of his horse. His face reflected the annoyance of having to dip into the mud the appreciated elven boots. Although their good quality, it was difficult to walk and climb without sliding off a bit. Elladan found his brother´s instability quite amusing, despite sharing the same problem, and having a bit more difficulty after his brothers traces affected negatively the state of the road. Indeed, being the last, Legolas was finding pretty hard keeping the others pace. After three horses and three persons trod the unstable path, finding a good place to support the feet was becoming limited.

In the rear, the blond elf could clearly see how the others gave off pieces of sludge from the path´s edge, which fell and were loss of sight among the dense vegetation. Although Aragorn and the twins were very careful on not disturbing the precarious state of the way more than it already was, the horses had no consideration on this. For the worse, they were very anxious on getting off this place as soon as possible. This caused unnecessary and problematic extra hoof beats, which contributed on making a mess almost impossible to walk in without having to support on something.

The four friends climbed silently, doing great pressure on his legs almost on all fours, and being very cautious about stepping in the right place each time. Legolas had grabbed his mare´s reins with his right hand, making sure the animal walked closest to the mountain wall as possible. Mud covered both his hands up to the wrists and beyond, as a result of having to reach down to avoid dropping on his face each time his feet slide off.

By the time Aragorn had reached the midpoint of the slope, the grey clouds started to drop an almost imperceptible drizzle, but in association with the mild blizzard, it made almost impossible for the four companions make two steps without having to dry his eyes to be able to see. The soil moisture began to increase, as well as the desire to get to the top.

Only a few yards reminded until they could enjoy the rest area. There, they would be able to recover their tired legs from the exertion they were doing, and also try to clean off some of the mud that has been collected on clothes, hands, face and hair, not to mention all the body. But the unexpected happened.

Anticipating the arrival, Elladan´s horse anxiously started to peace sideways. The twin tried to calm it down, whispering elven words while holding its head with both hands. Unfortunately, before the animal regained serenity, its left and strong hoof hit the precary edge, causing a partial collapse of the road.

"_Legolas!" _Three simultaneous and desperate shouts were cruelty echoed by the mountain, before a deathly cold chilled sensation made their blood freeze.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Aragorn was subconsciously accelerating the pace. Getting out of this narrow, muddy and dangerous path section would be the best part of it. The descent was considered to be done more quickly than the ascent, which in this case has been slower than in any other dry day would have been. Beside this, the human considered they were still doing well with time because, despite sun had abandoned them a few hours ago, he estimated it was about two in the afternoon. Therefore lighter in spirit, Aragorn managed a smile, happy of being sharing this trip with his brothers and best friend, enjoying each other´s company and planning the following ´hunting and fishing´ days.

"_Calm him down ´Dan, we´re almost there" _Elrohir´s voice made Aragorn look back. The elder twin was having trouble on keeping his beautiful elvish horse quiet. The animal moved his rear to each side, dangerously avoiding stepping further than the edge. His head gave two consecutives nods and neighed soundly, causing discomfort in the other horses as well.

Legolas have been walking too close to the animal. He acknowledged this, but, unfortunately, not with enough time to avoid what happened next.

The blond elf stopped short and almost collapsed on the horse´s haunches. His gaze had been focused on the floor, trying to choose the next spot to launch the foot, and didn´t anticipate the abrupt halt. He found himself forced to give a few steps back, helping his destabilized body by graving his own horse´s mane, which also moved backwards. At the same time Legolas lifted his head to look around him, Elladan achieved calming the dark haired animal, which pleased his master by stepping away from the cliff. But, doing so, the precarious edge gave away under the last hoof beat. Legolas, whom have been standing not far away, still a bit decentralized, felt how the ground started to loosen beneath his feet. Desperation took possession of his senses. He extended his arm and attempted to grab anything with his left hand, but it flew senseless trough the air without finding anything. His right hand was still holding the mane, but the mud caused it to easily slide, so the Mirkwood Prince lost his grip on it.

"_Legolas! For the Valar, Elladan go grab him!" _Helplessness and despair were way too evident on Aragorn´s voice. The twin didn´t have to be asked for it. By the time his brother´s words reached his ears, he was crawling at high speed to reach his friend. But he arrived too late. Elladan threw himself on the mud, extending an arm in an attempt to catch Legolas´s sliding hands, but they were beyond the scope.

Unmistakable blond locks of hair and two arms sliding across the floor disappeared on the edge of the cliff. _"Legolas!" _The three Elrond´s sons cried at unison. Elladan crawled to the verge of the road reached the place only seconds later, to see no sign of his friend. The dense vegetation had "swallowed" him. Elrohir slumped at his side; locking his worried eyes on his brother´s. Aragorn passed over them without word and began trying a descent.

Elrohir´s hand stopped him. _"Wait, Estel, I will get the rope"._

XX- - - XX

Legolas´s eyes widened as he suddenly lost his grip when the ground gave away beneath him. Hitting the border of the cliff with his stomach, a loud and surprised gasp escaped his mouth, letting out all the air in his lungs. Disoriented by the sudden lack of oxygen, his body began to slide down. The last thing the blonde Prince saw was Elladan coming his way and telling him to hold on; but there was nothing to hold on to, so he fell. He fell and everything started to go in a very fast motion and his mind even faster.

Legolas noticed with horror how his body turned backwards on the air, and, realizing he couldn't do anything to escape the aftermath, closed his eyes tightly. When he sensed the proximity of the ground, dread make him feel as hundred of knifes stabbed his neck and the blood source on his veins made itself audible on an unthinkable level. But, what seemed to last an eternity, ended abruptly when the Mirkwood´s warrior´s slender body brutally hit the mountain side, just where a pronounced slope made its start.

Again, his lungs lost all their air supplies, and Legolas´s head, following the motion of the abrupt fell and being too much weight to the neck to bear, hit the ground with ferocity. Without time to regain orientation, the whole word seemed to turn up down for the already ragged elf, and it indeed did, because Legolas´s body started to roll down the slope, hitting rocks and any vegetation that happened to be on his way.

Finally reaching the botton, silence filled his keen ears after the last of the dust and small rocks that accompanied his involuntary descent settled beside and over him.

Unfortunately for the Prince, unconsciousness chose not to claim him. Instead, pain did. _"Oh Valar"._ His mind didn´t know at which part of his body pay attention to, confused by the terrible hammering in the poor Elf´s skull. It has been an extraordinary rough fell, and his body has paid a high cost.

Legolas had landed on his stomach, his head to the side. It was a terrible and unconformable position that in nothing helped lessening his head ache, but when he tried to shift, he wished he never have done so. A strangled gasp was the final evidence of the protest his whole body made, followed by hot tears that involuntary rolled down Legolas´s face, drawing lines with the dust already covering the Elf´s pale and fare skin.

Pain was almost unbearable. He didn´t have the strength even to think on what was the damage done to him. So, after only one and regretted attempt to move, he just lie there, unmoving, facing the thin stream, wanting desperately to wet his dusty tongue with its water; but, not being capable of it, he chose to close his eyes and wait for his friends to help him.

TBC…


End file.
